1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of handling multiple backup processes. In one embodiment, the invention provides cascaded multiple target flashcopy consistency group start optimisation for background copy processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
The storage of data in large organisations is of fundamental importance, both for reliability of the data and for the ability to recover data in the event of any hardware failure. Storage area network (SAN) is an architecture that is used when very large amounts of data are needed to be stored in a reliable and secure manner. This technology allows networks to be created that support the attachment of remote computer storage devices such as disk arrays to servers in such a way that, to the operating system, the devices appear as locally attached. It is common in these networks to include a large amount of redundancy, both in the data storage and in the hardware connections between the individual components.